


idk what to name this

by kangjinnie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Original Work, 범인은 바로 너! | Busted! (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Platonic Relationships, junhee and shuichi are platonic, loosely based off of Busted! on netflix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangjinnie/pseuds/kangjinnie
Summary: kang junhee and shuichi saihara have been best friends since the "incident". they have been basically inseparable ever since they met. or so they thought.the two are now grown "adults" living their best lives working as detectives. though, the two are part of rival detective teams. luckily, they are partners for working on separate cases.(loosely based off of busted! on netflix)
Relationships: Kim Sejeong/Oh Sehun, Shuichi Saihara & Original Character
Kudos: 2





	1. information

  * drv3 and other team (mdi- mnet department of investigation)
  * oc detective team has busted! symbol on back of necks
  * junhee lives with sehun and sejeong
  * se-se couple is real
  * k's detective team exists
  * both private teams
  * person that gives cases to both teams is mk (monokuma)
  * drv3 also has chips implanted on back of necks



welp

this is short


	2. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the "incident"

kang junhee was having dinner with his family on november 1st, his 10th birthday. lots of laughs and smiles were shared during the night until a loud bang came from the front door. his dad went to get it and his scream echoed throughout. without another word, his mother went the front door and another scream was let out. junhee peeked out from the dining room and saw that both of his parents were laying on the floor, dead. the people who had just entered his house and killed both of his parents spotted the child and almost pounced on him, if it weren’t for his siblings. while they fought, there was a burning birthday cake candle, and one of the intruders were pushed against the cake as they fought, causing the table and tablecloth to catch on fire. they fought back against the intruders, distracted as they didn’t notice another intruder come in and put in a chip at the back of the child’s neck, who collapsed on the floor when the intruder said that. the boy's siblings noticed that and tried to reach for them as the intruder now had the chance to attack them. instead of attacking them, they took them away and exited the house, leaving junhee on the floor. he could see everything, and cried as he watched his family be taken from him. he felt the heat of the fire engulfing him. the sound of police sirens filled his ears as he stayed in that place, immobile as he fell unconscious. he was then taken to the hospital to be checked up.

a few days after the incident, it was announced that the kang siblings' bodies were found, dead in the hideout of the the people who had taken them. after hearing this news, junhee vowed to avenge them.


End file.
